This invention relates to a backpack-type power working machine.
Generally speaking, a backpack-type power working machine, such as a backpack-type power blower cleaner, is equipped with a shoulder frame which allows the operator to carry the machine while working. Those machine components of the working machine which are relatively heavy and which generate vibration, e.g., the fan and the engine, are attached to this shoulder frame through the intermediation of a vibration isolating means such as vibration damping rubber members. An example of such a shoulder frame is composed of a main frame section with side guard sections on both sides thereof, which are integrally formed of plastic. This conventional shoulder frame is considered advantageous because of its low cost of production and assembly. However, the side guard sections of this conventional shoulder frame are rather weak. Furthermore, if the vibration-damping rubber members, mentioned above, should incur damage, there is the danger of the associated fan, engine, etc. being dropped from the carrying frame. In addition, since the air cleaner of the associated engine is attached to the engine, which constitutes the vibration source, the mounting members of the air cleaner are liable to be vibrated loose by the engine, resulting in air leakage, etc.